Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of multiple terminals with one or more base stations.
A terminal or a base station may include one or more integrated circuits. These integrated circuits may include analog and digital circuitry necessary for wireless communication. Such circuitry may include inductors and capacitors. As the technology used to build integrated circuits progresses, active elements on the integrated circuit such as transistors continue to decrease in size. Passive elements on the integrated circuit such as inductors and capacitors may not decrease in size relative to the active elements. Therefore, integrated circuits built with progressive technology may require increasing percentages of area on the integrated circuit for passive elements.
As terminals and base stations become more expensive, designers look to reduce costs by reducing the number of components and/or the board area used by components. If a component can be removed or shared, the cost of the terminal and/or the base station may be reduced. Benefits may be realized by removing redundant components from circuits within a terminal or a base station.